


Animal

by paxambabes



Series: Mark the Spider Fucker [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Come Stuffing, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Restraints, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack's more feisty than usual, and Mark is more than happy to help him out.





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for this, but I was inspired by antisepticdork's latest fic, so here you go, take the filth!

It'd been just another lazy day together, and Jack was definitely more riled up than usual. Mark wasn't sure if spiders had some kind of mating cycle, but whatever was going on with Jack was reaching a fever pitch. 

Mark had only been there for fifteen minutes when Jack started rutting against him, his claws ghosting over Mark's nipples through his shirt. He definitely wasn't opposed to this, but Jack was never this riled up this fast. Whatever this was, Mark certainly wasn't complaining. He was currently being pushed into a wall, Jack's weight settling against him, and he could already feel the heat from both sets of Jack's genitals. Mark was moaning as Jack pushed his shirt up, long tongue circling around one of his nipples. Mark brought a hand to the back of Jack's head, trying to get him closer, but Jack just smirked against his chest. 

"Don't worry, you'll get what you want soon. Turn around and take off your pants," Jack's voice was low and laced with arousal, all six of his eyes hooded with lust. The way Jack said those words sent a shiver down Mark's spine, and he obliged as quickly as he could, extracting himself from Jack's grasp obeying him. As Mark braced himself against the wall, he felt so exposed like this, naked from the waist down, Jack staring hungrily at him. Mark blushed from the embarrassment, feeling the coldness of Jack's claws dancing along the skin of his back.

"I get like this sometimes y'know? I just get the need to breed," Jack's voice was going even lower now, his hard cock resting against Mark's ass. "I can't wait to do this all day, to keep fucking you and see how full I can pump you with my eggs."

Mark's cock twitched at that, moaning at the thought. All he wanted was to be filled to the brim with Jack's eggs, seeing just how big he'd get, the way they'd feel inside of him. As he thought about it, he felt one of Jack's hands come to rest on his stomach, pushing his shirt further up. 

"By the way, when I'm like this, I can come multiple times in a row and my cock gets bigger. Let's see if we can get a nice bulge going with it, hmm?" Jack laughed lowly in his ear, Mark's stomach dropping at the thought of Jack's cock being any bigger. How the fuck was he going to take the whole thing? He barely had time to think about it as Jack eased his cock inside of Mark's entrance, slowly. Mark's jaw dropped open as he felt himself being stretched wider than ever before, realizing that it also got much thicker. Tears were already forming in his eyes as Jack slid deeper inside, the burn and stretch getting worse. It was almost unbearable for Mark, but somehow he craved even more. He wanted to be split open on Jack's cock, wanted to feel him throughout his whole body. Mark let out another breathy moan as he felt one of Jack's hands come to rest on his ass, no doubt trying to spread him open even further. He could feel Jack's entire body shaking with the urge to thrust faster, to bury himself completely inside of Mark.

"Please, just fuck me. I can take it, I wanna feel you everywhere. Just fucking give it to me," Mark panted as he tried to shove his hips back onto Jack's cock, but not before he heard Jack suck in a deep breath and thrust all the way in to the hilt. Mark was jolted even further up the wall, his cock leaking and aching already. Mark was brought out of the haze by Jack's hand curling around his stomach, and a cut off moan coming from behind him.

"You look so good like this, stretched around my cock, bulging with the size of it, oh god," Jack's voice was already straining, mouth the back of Mark's neck hotly. Mark quickly looked down and his cock got even harder at the sight of the small bulge in his stomach, and oh god that was Jack's cock. Mark brought a hand down to wrap around his aching cock as Jack's fangs slid out and grazed across the skin of his neck.

"Fuck, bite me, please. I want you to make me feel so good, Jack, please," Mark was begging now, only wanting Jack to just move already and fuck him into next week. Jack groaned as Mark felt the familiar pain of his fangs puncturing his skin, and the white hot heat following it. 

Mark screamed as Jack finally pulled out halfway and slammed into him roughly, the pointed head of his cock hitting his sweet spot straight on. Mark's hand tightened around his cock as he tried to move in time with Jack's thrusts, one hand against the wall trying to keep his balance. But with each thrust, he was being thrown off balance, almost falling over. Jack's claws were digging into his stomach now, the other hand trying to keep him spread open. Before long, Jack's moaning was reaching a high pitch, and his hips were setting a brutal rhythm. He could feel the ridges along Jack's cock become more pronounced, each one dragging along inside of him sweetly. 

"Fill me up with your come Jack. I wanna feel your eggs inside of me, breed me like the bitch I am," Mark was rambling nonsense now, the heat burning in his veins and every sense heightened. Jack roared behind him, a terrifying high pitched noise coming from his throat. Mark figured that it was some kind of spider thing, but god it shouldn't turn him on as much as it did. He got no warning as he felt Jack coming inside of him, his hips finally stilling as he spilled his come inside, and felt the eggs coming next. There were definitely more than usual and Mark could feel a pressure in his stomach, looking down and seeing the bulge growing bigger. Mark moaned even louder at the sight, his hand moving at breakneck speed on his cock and Jack just kept coming and coming. Jack's hand came down to join his, the coolness of his claws sending Mark over the edge, his orgasm barrelling into him. Mark cried out as he came all over both of their hands, feeling Jack smile against his bruised neck. 

"That's a good boy. Taking my eggs like that. Maybe you'll like this too?" Mark was confused as he felt Jack pull out, but something sliding in to replace him. Mark froze through the haze of the venom and realized what it was.

It was a goddamn plug, and he knew exactly why it was there.

"This is so you'll stay full all day while I fuck you over and over, pumping you full of my eggs and come. You're gonna look so pretty with that nice bulge after all of this," Jack cooed as he planted a kiss on the small of Mark's back as Mark miraculously started to get hard again at the thought. Before Mark could say anything, he was being spun around and forced on his knees in front of Jack's already leaking cock. He felt a clawed hand grab his jaw and pry it open as he stared up at Jack.

"Can't forget about that pretty little mouth of yours, hmm?" Jack laughed as the hand on Mark's jaw moved to entangle itself in his hair, pushing Mark down onto his cock.

Mark almost gagged immediately at the thickness of Jack's cock as he tried to take it in his mouth, the increased girth stretching his mouth already. As Mark tried to bob his head up and down, he decided to take a risk and release Jack's cock from his mouth, instead focusing on his slit. For a moment, Jack was confused, whining at the loss of Mark's mouth. But once Mark started to lick around his opening, Jack let out a surprised moan at the feeling of Mark's mouth on his clit. 

"Fuck, Mark!" Jack whined, trying to buck his hips closer to Mark's mouth as he slid his tongue inside of Jack, properly tasting him for the first time. It was nothing like he'd expected, and he wanted more. It didn't take Jack very long to reach his orgasm, pulling Mark up and ramming his cock down his throat. Mark could feel the eggs and come sliding down his throat and resisting the urge to gag around the girth of Jack's cock. With a low sigh, Jack withdrew his cock from Mark's throat and before he could do anything, Jack was lifting him up and throwing him onto the bed nearby. Mark landed on the sheets hard, the impact jostling the plug inside of him. Mark let out a small moan as Jack pinned him to the bed, taking Mark's wrists in his hand and wrapping his silk around them. 

"This way you can't come early this time. I tell you when to come, alright? You're just my toy and I'm going to use you," Jack released Mark's now bound wrists, watching him struggle against them in vain. Mark moaned as he felt one of Jack's hands rest on his stomach, the bulge even bigger now.

"Think you can handle one more load, darling?" Jack chuckled darkly as he pulled out the plug, immediately replacing it with his still hard cock. Mark threw his head back against the pillows, already too overstimulated from his previous orgasm and the feeling of Jack's eggs moving around inside of him. 

"Fill me up until I can't walk, please. I just wanna be full of you," Mark was panting now, trying to push back on Jack's cock, wanting more of that fullness. Every inch of Mark's skin was on fire now, overcome with the sensation of being filled to the brim with Jack. He longed to grab Jack's head and shove his cock down his throat, but his wrists were bound and there was no way he'd be getting out of it. So he just had to lay back at Jack's mercy, waiting for him to fucking move already. Jack could sense his desperation and grabbed his hips with both hands, and slid all the way inside with one punishing thrust. A loud cry was ripped from Mark's abused throat as Jack set a fast rhythm. Mark could feel the come inside of him making the slide of Jack's cock easier, acutely aware of the eggs still there. Jack's face was flushed a deep red, all of his eyes a sickly green color, hooded with lust. All of his fangs were out, his smile wider than it should be. Mark knew he should be afraid, but he figured it was just what happened when Jack was like this. He could feel blood running down his hips from Jack's claws, those same claws raking down his chest, obliterating what was left of Mark's shirt. He could feel Jack's entire body shaking as his thrusts grew impossibly faster, and his cock started to swell. Mark was crying out with the need to come, his hands desperately trying to break free of their bonds, just so he could feel relief. 

"You're my breeding bitch, aren't you? I'm gonna fill you up until that's all you are. Even after all this time you're still so tight around my cock, taking it like a champ. Come for me, you fucking whore!" Jack's voice was high pitched now, venom dripping from his fangs, his face twisted into a strange smile. Mark had never seen something this terrifying, yet so fucking arousing. With one last thrust to his prostate, Mark howled as he came, completely untouched, coating his own stomach with his come. But what was strange was that he just kept coming, probably because of the venom. Jack let out that terrifying screech again as he threw his head back, hips faltering, bottoming out as he pumped Mark full of his come and eggs. Mark could vaguely register his stomach growing in size again as Jack just kept coming, his claws no doubt embedded into Mark's skin by now with their deathly grip. All Mark could feel was the heat inside of him, and the slide of the eggs. He felt absolutely wrecked, knowing that he probably looked like a fucked out whore. But he didn't care about that, all he cared about was Jack. Mark winced and made a small noise as Jack finally slid out, his eyes returning to normal, reaching up to free Mark's wrists. Mark sat up and rubbed his wrists, Jack bringing him in for a hug. Mark could feel some of the eggs sliding out of him as he moved, and Jack ran his hand through Mark's hair in acknowledgement.

"Sorry about that, that's just how I get during this time. I know you're uncomfortable right now because of your stomach, but they'll dissolve soon enough. Just, thank you for this," Jack tilted Mark's head up to meet his eyes, planting a soft kiss on Mark's lips. 

As they kissed, Mark thought to himself that maybe he wouldn't mind doing this again some time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
